The flower that bloomed that day
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: When Beca was little she played with her friends but one little accident can change everything. Years passed and Beca is now at high school and the one person she lost came back again...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have a little bit of writer's block and this is my way to get rid of it...and I'm kind of depressed so bare with me...if you guys know anohana then...this story is inspired by that anime. For the meantime I don't own anything except this story. So please leave reviews :3~nyan**

* * *

Beca was all alone in the room with Chloe...they were both playing video games and Chloe kept bugging Beca.

"But...Beca, the villain is going to get you..." Chloe whined as she became closer to Beca.

Beca just stared blankly at the screen and suddenly someone knocked.

"I'm coming..." Beca shouted as she paused the game and went downstairs to answer the door.

Chloe followed her as well and chimed "someone's at the door."

Beca rolled her eyes and answered the door...it was Aubrey.

"Aubrey?!" Chloe squealed as she hugged Aubrey.

Aubrey cracked her neck and said "why does my shoulder feel heavy? Nevermind that...Beca, I came here to inform you that you should go back to high school..."

Beca skipped the whole second semester and stayed at home and sighed "I'll think about it..."

Aubrey nodded and smiled and Chloe lets Aubrey go and said "bye, Bree..."

Beca went back inside and Chloe said enthusiastically "Aubrey looks really beautiful..."

Beca looked at Chloe and said "don't call her that...just call her May..."

Chloe looked at Beca with a confused look and said "but Aubrey is Aubrey..."

Beca sighed "she's different now, okay?"

Beca stood up and thought "why is she here? Am I THAT traumatized? Is my imagination THAT strong?"

Beca went to the kitchen and cooked noodles. Chloe followed her and whined "I want ramen..."

Beca rolled her eyes and continued cooking.

After cooking the noodles Beca served it. Chloe smiled and cheered "thanks for the food."

Beca smiled and ate. Beca feltDizzy and Chloe immediately took Beca to bed. Beca woke up and saw Chloe sleeping on her. Beca blushed and Chloe groaned and smiled and said "good morning..."

Beca pushed Chloe and asked in shock "what the hell happened?!"

"You...fainted..." Chloe answered innocently.

Beca glared at her and scolded "but you can't just sleep on other people."

Chloe shrieked and wiped her eyes and said "Beca, you just spitted on me."

Beca rolled her eyes and Chloe formed her hands into a barrier and said "you can't attack me now. I'm invincible. You can't use barrier destroyers."

Beca chuckled and said "while you're at that...what's your wish?"

Chloe thought about it and said "everyone should help together. To grant my wish."

Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked "everyone? So, what IS your wish?"

Chloe laughed nervously and said "I really don't know yet..."

Beca rolled her eyes and asked "then how will everyone grant it if you yourself don't know the wish?"

Chloe chuckled and said "I'll find out eventually."

Beca smiled and stood up and said "come on...let's go outside..."

Chloe smiled and followed Beca outside.

Chloe skipped cheerfully and Beca couldn't help but chuckle.

And suddenly on the way home she saw Stacie and Jesse.

"Beca?" Jesse asked curiously.

Beca widened her eyes and thought "shit. My cover's blown."

Chloe smiled and squealed "it's Jesse and Stacie..."

Beca rolled her eyes and said to Jesse and Stacie "yeah...it's me..."

"You're not going to school?" Stacie asked curiously.

Beca shook her head and said "no...I don't."

Suddenly Beca turned around and saw Chloe balancing on top of a fence.

"That's dangerous, Chlo-"

Beca stopped and Jesse scoffed "you still remember her?"

Chloe got down safely and Beca said "of course..."

Jesse glared at her and said "you know...she's not here anymore either..."

Beca didn't answer and suddenly Jesse attacked her and Stacie said "stop, Jesse."

Jesse sighed and scoffed "let's go..."

Jesse walked away along with Stacie. Beca fell to the ground and had a meltdown.

"Why can't I just forget about the past? Maybe I did something that day..."

Chloe rubbed Beca's back and said "it's alright...Chloe is here..."

* * *

**hope you guys liked that. I'll update this when I can. :3 please review :3**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vahuene: you'll learn about it in the next chapter :3**

**50 shades of pitch perfect: ahahaha I'll explain everything in the next chapter and I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise :3**

**A/N: you guys seem to like this so I'll continue more dark content :3 please leave reviews :3~Nyan**

* * *

The next day Beca went to the place where everyone used to hangout. Beca made sure Chloe was still asleep and left.

Beca opened the door and saw that the place was changed into some kind of rest place.

"Beca? Is that really you?" A familiar Australian accent asked.

Beca turned around and saw Fat Amy grinning.

Beca laughed nervously and Fat Amy hugged her.

"I-I c-can't breathe." Beca groaned.

Fat Amy chuckled and lets her go and asked "what brings you here?"

Beca sat down and said "oh...nothing..."

Beca saw a magazines of guys and looked at Fat Amy with a disgusted look.

"What? I have needs too..." Fat Amy scoffed.

Beca chuckled and looked at the back and saw a map.

"Why aren't you going to school, Patricia?" Beca asked.

Fat Amy frowned and said "you know you can still call me Fat Amy."

Beca chuckled and said "sure..."

Fat Amy gave Beca a pat on the back and said "I don't go to school because I'm traveling the world...I still idolize you until now..."

Beca saw that the map had red markings on specific spots and Fat Amy said "and in Sweden there are a lot of man sandwiches there..."

Beca laughed and said "you never changed, Fat Amy."

Fat Amy smiled and said "I go back here to gain more money so I can continue...you know..."

Beca nodded and Fat Amy asked "so, short stuff...what brings you here?"

Beca glared at the Aussie and said "don't call me that. And Chloe has a wish..."

Fat Amy widened her eyes and asked curiously "what did she ask you?"

Beca was actually shocked at Fat Amy's reply and asked for confirmation "you actually believe me?"

Fat Amy nodded eagerly and asked "so, what is her wish?"

Beca shrugged and said "she doesn't...know yet..."

Fat Amy began searching and asked "is Chloe here now?"

Beca shook her head and sighed sadly.

Meanwhile at Beca's house...

"What's taking Beca so long?" Chloe whined and pouted.

Chloe groaned and stood up and left the house.

"I wonder where will Chloe go..." Chloe chimed as she skipped all night long.

Chloe saw her house and said "I wonder how mom, dad and Chad are doing?"

Chloe opened the door and she saw her father and get brother...Chad.

"Chad, the door opened will you please close it..." Her father ordered.

Chad rolled his eyes and said "later...I'm eating..."

Chloe went in and smelled her favorite dish...chicken curry...

"Chloe, I know you like chicken curry so...here..." Her mom said with a lot of sadness...

"Mom, the dead can't eat. You should forget about the past..." Chad said coldly.

Chloe walked to Chad and accidentally made the glass of water break.

Chloe's mom stood up and said "your sister was such an airhead, you know...maybe she doesn't even realize...she's dead."

Chloe felt tears streaming down her face and smiled and said "I actually do know..."

Chloe left and cried and went back to Beca's house.

"I haven't seen everyone for awhile, you know..." Fat Amy sighed.

Beca frowned and said "a lot has changed since that day..."

Beca stood up and said "well, I'll see ya..."

Beca left and went back home.

Beca saw Chloe asleep on the kitchen table and Beca chuckled and thought "I'll grant your wish, Chloe...I promise..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Vahuene: well, here's the chapter where you find out :3**

**Bechloeismylife: IKR :(**

**50 shades of pitch perfect: well, it is explained here on how she died...**

**Janayea: yup :D**

**A/N: I know it's confusing at first but...this has little mystery in it and yes I do correct my mistakes sometimes :3 please leave reviews as well :3~Nyan**

* * *

Flashback:

"Guys, come on, the base is done." Beca said.

Aubrey, Chloe, Jesse, Stacie and Fat Amy followed Beca in a forest and saw a wooden house.

"That's so wonderful." Jesse said.

Beca chuckled and went in with them.

"Our name will be called 'the super peace busters'." Beca announced.

Stacie looked at her curiously and asked "what's busters?"

Beca smiled proudly and said "busters means that a gang will do everything together."

Chloe smiled at her and said "and we're going to play all day."

Beca nodded and said "and I'm the leader..."

Everyday the super peace busters did everything together...from lighting fireworks...to playing Pokemon...they made peace around their town and one day Aubrey asked "Beca, do you like Chloe?"

Beca blushed and scoffed "who would like this ugly-"

But Beca stopped and looked at Chloe usually Chloe was a crybaby so she thought Chloe will cry but...Chloe just smiled and laughed nervously. Beca blushed and left the base.

"Beca! Wait!" Chloe shouted as she followed Beca.

Aubrey frowned and saw Jesse follow Chloe outside.

And all of a sudden Fat Amy came back to the base crying.

"Fat Amy, what happened?" Stacie asked.

Fat Amy looked shocked and stuttered "Ch-Chloe...f-fell..."

Aubrey and Stacie widened their eyes and followed Fat Amy to the river and saw Chloe's slipper floating.

End of flashback.

Beca ducked her head on the table and cried "it was all my fault...I should've apologized..."

Beca widened her eyes and said "maybe...that's it..."

Beca glanced at Chloe who was clearly sleeping on the floor and smiled.

Meanwhile at Barden high...

"Want to go to taco bell, Bree?" Compa, one of Aubrey's friends, asked.

Aubrey chuckled and nodded and Neptune cheered "yay Taco Bell!"

A few hours later Aubrey and her friends went to taco bell and ate there.

"Hey look a girl from Ouran high..." Compa whispered.

Aubrey looked at the girl and thought "St-Stacie?"

The girl stood up and left a notebook and Aubrey immediately followed her to give the notebook back.

"You know, you didn't have to bring it back, Mary..." Stacie said.

Meanwhile at Beca's house Chloe was all alone again.

"Beca is always late..." Chloe whined.

Chloe grunted and stood up and left the house once again and saw Aubrey and Stacie fighting.

"Stop please!" Chloe shouted as she tried to push the apart.

"You're just jealous of, Chloe." Stacie growled.

Aubrey glared at Stacie and scoffed "don't just say a dead person's name so casually."

Stacie stared at her blankly and said "you wanted to be like her...but...you can't..."

Aubrey's tears flowed on her face and fell to the ground and Stacie just walked passed her.

"This...isn't...right..." Chloe said as she ran back to Beca's house.

Meanwhile back at the base...

"You think Aubrey will agree?" Beca asked curiously.

Fat Amy nodded and said proudly "I'm positive. She is our friend after all."

Beca smiled and nodded and said "I should probably get going."

Fat Amy nodded and waved goodbye to Beca as she left.

Chloe didn't know where to go next so she just explored for a bit. Beca went to a store full of video games and movies.

"what do you mean you sold out?" Beca asked with a frustrated tone.

"I'm sorry Ma'm...we will have more in stock..." The store clerk said nervously.

Suddenly Beca saw a familiar face in a uniform the same as the store clerk.

Aubrey saw her and blushed and slowly walked away and the store clerk said "Mary, please check if we still have Pokemon silver..."

Aubrey nodded and guided Beca to the counter and Aubrey went behind the counter and searched for the game cartridge.

"What version did you wanted?" Aubrey asked.

"Pokemon...silver." Beca said shyly.

Aubrey quirked her eyebrows and asked "you're asking for a really old game? Why?"

Beca just shrugged and said "I'm just reliving the memories..."

Aubrey found the cartridge and gave it to Beca and Beca left.

When Beca went home she noticed Chloe was gone.

"Was she pissed off?" Beca thought.

* * *

**alright, I'll just connect the dots on the next chapter ;3**

**~ Chocolat ~chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vahuene: well, you may never know but they call Aubrey "Mary" because they all felt distant with her so they prefer Aubrey as Mary which is her second name. I don't want to spoil the twist but...yes...she is jealous...and I'm sorry if I made you cry XD**

**50 shades of pitch perfect: that's her second name and she prefers to be called that...and yup she "fell" and I'm so sorry for making you cry XD**

**A/N: alright, things are going to reveal in this chapter and in the next one so...prepare yourselves :3 and please leave reviews :3~Nyan.**

* * *

Beca opened her old gameboy and inserted the cartridge and started playing.

"Oh...now I have to choose..." Beca said softly.

Hours later Beca fell asleep and Chloe went in and saw Beca sleeping while holding her gameboy.

Chloe shook her head and smiled and poked Beca's cheek and whispered "sweet dreams, Beca."

Chloe glanced at the screen of the gameboy and saw that the character's name was "Chloe"

Chloe giggled and rubbed Beca's head and sat down beside her and leaned on her shoulder.

The next day Beca woke up and went downstairs and saw Chloe baking cupcakes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Beca asked as she saw the mess Chloe was making.

Chloe giggled and said "I'm baking. Duh."

Beca rolled her eyes and suddenly she remembered something.

FLASHBACK:

The super peace busters went to Beca's house and Fat Amy said "look, Beca's mom made her special cupcakes..."

The children cheered and Beca's mom, Candice, smiled and placed a dozen of cupcakes on the table.

"Feel free to eat everyone." Candice said with a children grabbed a cupcake and Chloe said "thank you, miss Mitchell."

END OF FLASHBACK.

Beca realized that she was crying and Chloe panicked and said "I'm sorry...I'm going to clean it all up..."

Chloe immediately cleaned the place up and Beca chuckled and said "it's fine, Chloe...I'll do it...let's eat the cupcakes you made instead."

Beca and Chloe ate the cupcakes and Beca asked "why are there pieces of eggshells in here?"

Chloe froze and laughed nervously and said "I must've mixed them up...hehehe."

Beca chuckled and said "you know, it's getting late...we should go to sleep..."

Chloe nodded and followed Beca upstairs and slept in the bed while Beca slept at the couch inside her room.

The next day Beca heard a knock from the door and she stood up and answered it.

It was Fat Amy and Beca asked "what the hell are you doing here?"

Suddenly Chloe came down the stairs and chimed "Fat Amy!"

Chloe hugged Fat Amy and Fat Amy did a choking sound.

Beca laughed nervously and asked "are you alright?"

Fat Amy coughed and said "yeah, I'm fine...I must be traumatized by the wrestling I did back at Tasmania..."

Beca chuckled and let Fat Amy in the house.

Chloe hung on to Fat Amy and Fat Amy went to the kitchen and asked "so, is Chloe here?"

Chloe smiled and cheered "Chloe is here."

Beca rolled her eyes and nodded and Fat Amy called "come on, Chlo...show yourself..."

Chloe giggled and Fat Amy said "say, what if the reason Chloe's here is that...she can't rest in peace..."

Beca widened her eyes and thought "can't rest in...peace?"

Fat Amy nodded and said "yup...so that's why she has a wish..."

Chloe frowned and said "I am happy and...I am in peace...aren't I?"

Beca glanced at Chloe and said to Fat Amy "you should probably stop..."

Fat Amy looked at Beca and said "I'm sorry..."

Fat Amy left and Beca glanced at Chloe who was completely crying.

The next day Beca had an idea and thought "when we were little we use to play Pokemon and Chloe's wish was to getall of them...maybe that's her wish..."

Beca stood up and went outside and saw Fat Amy talking to Aubrey.

Aubrey saw Beca and said "you should be at school, Rebeca..."

"But...I actually need your help later..." Beca said shyly.

Aubrey quirked her eyebrows and asked "what help?"

Beca took a deep breath and said "I need your help granting Chloe's wish since it won't work if the gang didn't do it...together."

Aubrey widened her eyes and thought "together...?"

Beca smiled and said "and...I'll tell you the plan later..."

Aubrey looked at her and said "if I do this...you'll go to school, okay?"

Beca nodded and said "deal."

Aubrey smiled and left and went to school.

"So, short stuff, what's your plan?" Fat Amy asked.

Beca just smirked and said "you'll see."

* * *

this will be a little slow paced but...we'll get to the juicy parts :3 please leave reviews :3

~Chocolat-chan


	5. Chapter 5

**Vahuene: who doesn't like cupcakes XD and yesss may your feelings survive XD**

**50 shades of pitch perfect: cupcakes! :3 and...she can't since she's a ghost XD I don't want to spoil anything since I want everyone to keep guessing ;)**

**A/N: alright, I kinda have the strength to do shit again XD please leave reviews :3~Nyan**

* * *

Hours later Aubrey went home from school and she threw herself to bed.

"I wonder...what's Beca up to..."

Aubrey mumbled.

Suddenly her mom went in and said "Aubrey, you better water the plants..."

Aubrey widened her eyes and scolded "didn't I tell you to knock?!"

Aubrey's mom, Nicole, laughed and said "well, you are my daughter...and you don't have to keep secrets from me..."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and left the house and went to the garden.

Aubrey grabbed the pail and sprinkled the water to the plants.

Suddenly she saw Beca and Fat Amy walking.

"Hey, look it's Blondie..." Fat Amy teased and Beca laughed.

Aubrey glared at them and scoffed "don't call me that."

Beca chuckled and asked "may we come in?"

Aubrey blushed and nodded shyly.

Beca and Fat Amy went in Aubrey's house and Nicole said "it's been awhile since I've seen you both..."

Nicole prepared ice tea and served it to them.

Beca chuckled and said "yeah...Mary...is kind of stubborn..."

Nicole laughed and said "well, she really is stubborn..."

Aubrey glared at Beca and scoffed "that's enough, mom..."

Nicole chuckled and went to the kitchen.

"So, what's this plan of yours?" Aubrey asked curiously.

Beca smirked and asked playfully "do you still have your Pokemon silver cartridge?"

Aubrey quirked her eyebrows and just nodded.

"Where is it?" Beca asked.

Chloe looked at Beca and smiled.

Aubrey stood up and went to her room and Beca, Chloe and Fat Amy followed.

"You're pretty organized..." Fat Amy said with a grin.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and opened the shelves.

"It's here somewhere..." Aubrey groaned.

Fat Amy helped her and saw a manga called "card captor sakura"

"Shit. You still have this?!" Fat Amy asked in shock.

Chloe's eyes sparkled and said in amazement "that's so...awesome and...sooo Aubrey."

Beca chuckled and Aubrey grabbed her pink gameboy and Chloe saw a taped sticker and Beca asked "who gave that sticker?"

Aubrey smiled sadly and said "Chloe did..."

FLASHBACK:

The super peace busters were in their usual hangout and played Pokemon together.

Aubrey kept looking at Chloe who was clearly linked with Beca and thought "why is she always the one Beca picks?"

Suddenly Chloe went to her and Aubrey jumped and asked "what are you doing here?"

Chloe showed a cute sparkly bunny face sticker and said "I think this will look good on your gameboy and we can be like...twins."

Chloe smiled and took Aubrey's gameboy and sticked the sticker on the gameboy and gave it to Aubrey and said "there. It's even cuter now..."

Aubrey to just stared at Chloe as she left.

Aubrey rushed to her room and tried her hardest to take the sticker off and shouted "everyone always picks Chloe. Chloe has everything. She has red hair that's natural and blue eyes like the sea and she's fun and I'm here with glasses and blonde hair...I hate her and my...life."

Aubrey's tears were falling as she ducked her head on the table.

END OF FLASHBACK.

"That's messed up..." Beca said.

Chloe smiled sadly and felt a tear falling down and her cheek and she immediately wiped it and said "I-I'm not crying."

Aubrey shook her head and opened her gameboy along with Beca while Fat Amy just read Aubrey's manga collection.

Hours later they spent the whole day playing it and they captured every single one except...mew...

Mew is Chloe's favorite Pokemon since it's...cute and pink and it was the last one they needed.

Beca noticed that Chloe and Fat Amy fell asleep while Aubrey was working hard on finding mew.

"She's so...hardworking..." Beca thought.

"I can feel you staring at me..." Aubrey scoffed as she didn't take her eyes off the screen.

Beca jumped and blushed and stuttered "I-I w-wasn't staring...Aubrey..."

Aubrey widened her eyes and blushed and said softly "you called me...Aubrey..."

"Oh...I didn't mean to-" but Beca got cut off by Aubrey.

"It's fine. I actually missed you calling me that..."

Aubrey smiled and suddenly her smile grew wider and cheered "I found...Mew."

Beca chuckled and said "well, now we have to trade it to my gameboy now."

Fat Amy woke up and asked "why the hell are you guys cheering?"

"We're almost complete on granting Chloe's wish..." Aubrey said.

Aubrey searched for the cable and connected it.

After the transfer Beca quirked her eyebrows and thought "why is she still...here?"

Beca stared at Chloe who was completely sleeping.

Aubrey gave Fat Amy a high five and gave Beca as well.

Suddenly Chloe woke up and rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"You had fun, didn't you?" Fat Amy teased.

Aubrey glared at Fat Amy and blushed and stuttered "I-I was j-just k-killing time."

Beca chuckled and Aubrey said "now that I helped you...you have to go back to school, Beca..."

Beca smiled and nodded.

"Maybe...this isn't Chloe's wish...but...maybe it's a part of it." Chloe thought as she watched her friends have fun.

"...I want to have fun...too..."

* * *

A/N: this will be a little longer than I expected XD okay so please leave reviews and please check out my tumblr and my Instagram is chocolat_shipper and have a nice day :3

~Chocolat-chan


	6. Chapter 6

**Vahuene: IKR XD and thanks :)**

**Bechloeismylife: really?! What a coincidence XD**

**50 shades of pitch perfect: true! XD and probably you did ;)**

**A/N: alright, thanks for the support lately and I really appreciate it :3 please don't forget to leave reviews. It helps me. :)**

* * *

The next day Chloe woke Beca up and groaned "Beca, wake up. You're going to be late."

Beca opened her eyes weakly and asked with a tired tone "late? For what?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and said "for school. Duh. You promised, Aubrey, remember?"

Beca widened her eyes and immediately went to the bathroom.

Chloe followed her and hugged her from behind.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Beca asked in shock.

Chloe looked at Beca and said "you better get ready...".

Beca blushed and stuttered "j-just get off me and I-I'll take a sh-shower."

Chloe giggled and lets Beca go. Beca went in the shower and Chloe thought "maybe while Beca is in the shower...I'll think about my wish..."

Minutes later Beca got out of the shower and wore her uniform.

"It's been awhile since I wore this..." Beca mumbled to herself.

Beca grabbed her bag and said sternly to Chloe "you're not going with me."

Chloe pouted and Beca rolled her eyes and left.

Chloe whined and lied down on the ground.

"This is so boring." Chloe whined as she explored the house a little bit.

Meanwhile at Beca's school.

"Hey look it's the kid who skipped the whole semester." Neptune said with a laugh.

Beca ignored her and Compa said "I don't think you should say that..."

Aubrey looked at Beca with a apologizing look and said to Neptune "cut it out, nep."

Neptune quirked her eyebrows and smirked.

"You like the delinquent, huh?"

Aubrey blushed and scoffed "n-nonsense...I just think you're taking it way too far..."

Neptune rolled her eyes and suddenly Aubrey noticed Beca was going back.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked sternly.

"I think I'm not ready yet..." Beca said without looking at Aubrey or her friends.

Beca walked away and went home.

Meanwhile at Beca's house...

Chloe found a picture of Beca's mom and had a flashback.

FLASHBACK:

"Chloe, please take care of Beca..." Candice said as she was lying on a hospital bed while Chloe was sitting beside her...

"I will, Miss Mitchell..." Chloe said with a smile.

Candice smiled sadly and said "and please...grant my wish...it's for Beca's sake..." Candice said as she weakly closed her eyes.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Chloe jumped and thought "I really want to know what wish that is..."

Suddenly Beca came and Chloe asked "how was school, Beca?"

Beca sighed and went to her room and Chloe followed her.

"Did the school dismiss early?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah..." Beca lied as she threw herself to her bed.

Meanwhile at Aubrey's school...

"So, Bree, you seem kinda off lately..." Neptune said.

Compa lightly slapped her and said softly "you can just say that..."

Neptune rolled her eyes and suggested "say, wanna go to a karaoke bar with some guys..."

Aubrey looked at Neptune and sighed "fine...but I'm not drinking..."

Neptune smirked and Compa knew something was wrong.

Hours later Aubrey's friends went to the karaoke bar and there were two of her guy classmates there. Luke and Bumper.

"Say, Aubrey, it's your turn to sing..." Neptune said as she gave Aubrey the mic and Luke quirked his eyebrows and asked "are you feeling, alright?"

Aubrey just smiled and Luke had an idea.

"Um...why don't I take you home, shall we?"

Aubrey actually wanted to go home and Neptune smirked at her.

"Sure...I wasn't feeling good anyway..." Aubrey said sadly.

Luke grabbed Aubrey's hand and left the bar.

"Tell me everything tomorrow..." Neptune joked.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and glanced at Luke and said "thanks for taking me home..."

Luke smiled and suddenly Aubrey noticed that this was a different area.

Luke dragged her to a building with pink neon lights and it had a sign said "love seat"

"Wait...this is a strip club..." Aubrey thought.

Luke smirked and faced Aubrey and puts his hand on Aubrey's waist.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Aubrey stuttered.

Luke chuckled and said smugly "I am going to like this..."

Aubrey widened her eyes as she felt Luke's hand on her butt.

Aubrey whimpered and did what she had to do. Aubrey pushed Luke and Luke said smugly "you're a feisty one..."

Suddenly a voice said "let her go, take!"

In a blink of an eye Luke was pushed by a familiar face.

Aubrey was on the ground and thought "St-Stacie...?"

Stacie punched Luke and threatened "if you ever touch her inappropriately I swear that you will die..."

Luke stood up immediately and ran away. Stacie smirked and faced Aubrey.

"And as for you, Posen...why are you hanging out with him?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey stood up and answered "he said he was going to take me home..."

Stacie nodded and offered

"Let me take you home, Mary..."

Aubrey smiled and said "thanks, Stacie..."

Aubrey and Stacie went to a train station and got on a train.

"So, how are things with, Beca?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey blushed and scoffed "wh-what do you mean?!"

Stacie chuckled and said "never mind. In fact...I noticed that...you're a virgin..."

Aubrey blushed even harder and scoffed "s-so?! It doesn't matter if you are or not..."

Stacie smirked and said "then, you wouldn't mind...me dating you, right?"

Aubrey quirked her eyebrows and asked "I thought you and Jesse are together?"

Stacie laughed and said "no way! Me and that movie dork? Hah. Never..."

Aubrey smiled and suddenly the train stopped.

Aubrey and Stacie got off the train and Aubrey said shyly "um...thanks by the way..."

Stacie smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair and said "don't mention it, Aubrey..."

Aubrey smiled and said "I missed you calling me that."

Meanwhile at Beca's house...

"Come on, short stuff...you need to go to school...maybe that's Chloe's wish..." Fat Amy begged.

Beca rolled her eyes and scoffed "thank goodness she's sleeping...and that's ridiculous."

Fat Amy glared at Beca and Beca sighed in defeat "fine...I will go to school tomorrow..."

Fat Amy smiled and Beca just sighed.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the delay, guys :3 but this chapter was a little long so I took my time :3 please leave reviews as well :3

~Chocolat-chan


	7. Chapter 7

**Bechloeismylife: thanks :)**

**50 shades of pitch perfect: IKR :3 and of course. More Staubrey! XD**

**A/N: alright, I don't know when this will end but...I hope all of you are enjoying it ^w^ please leave reviews :3~Nyan**

* * *

The next day Beca went to school early and saw Aubrey and the principal talking.

"I wonder what's wrong..." Beca thought.

Beca went to the classroom and heard whispers from her classmates.

"Hey, did you hear that Aubrey went to the strip club with...Luke?" One girl said.

"Yeah...maybe that's why she's at the principal right now..." The other girl said.

Beca felt bad for Aubrey and suddenly everyone became quiet when Aubrey went in the classroom.

"Please take your seat, Miss Posen." The teacher ordered.

Aubrey went to her seat in front of Beca and the teacher began teaching.

"Say, I heard Aubrey did Luke a favor..." One guy whispered.

Beca pretended to listen to the teacher and tried to hear what the guys were talking about.

"Yeah...do you think she'll do me too?" The other guy whispered.

Beca looked at Aubrey and thought she was taking notes.

"She's still taking notes?!" Beca thought but as she read at what Aubrey was writing she widened her eyes.

It read: Slut, Whore, prostitute.

Aubrey began to cry quietly and Beca had enough of this.

"I have something to say!" Beca shouted as she stood up.

"Isn't she the girl who skipped the last semester?" One girl whispered.

Beca rolled her eyes and scoffed "you all are jerks. And you all misunderstood Aubrey's situation because..." Beca took a short pause and looked at Aubrey who was almost going to breakdown.

"Because...she'll never do such a thing..." Beca finished.

"Miss Mitchell, will you please sit down." The teacher scolded.

Beca looked at Aubrey and smiled and offered her hand to her.

"Miss Mitchell, I said sit down!" The teacher ordered.

Aubrey took Beca's hand and Beca ran off with Aubrey.

A few minutes later Aubrey and Beca stopped by at a park.

"Are you alright?" Beca asked.

Aubrey just smiled and Beca asked "so...what DID happen with Luke?"

Aubrey sighed and said "me, Neptune, Compa went to a karaoke bar with Bumper and Luke and then I wasn't feeling so well and Luke asked if I was alright so I said no and he offered me if we can get out of the karaoke bar so I accepted and he dragged me to a strip club and tried a move on me and then Stacie came to save me..."

Beca smirked and scoffed playfully "you're replacing me with Stacie now, huh?"

Aubrey blushed and stuttered "wh-what are y-you talking about?!"

Beca laughed and said "I'm just kidding, Bree..."

Aubrey blushed even harder and Beca stood up and asked "so, do you want me to walk you home?"

Aubrey shook her head and scoffed "I'm not going home. I'm going to prove to my mother that she's wrong."

"She's wrong with...what?" Beca asked with a confused tone.

"Well, she told me that I can't live all by myself so I am going to prove her wrong." Aubrey said proudly.

Beca nodded and asked "so, where are you going to stay?"

Aubrey smirked and said "that'll be a secret."

A few hours later Beca walked home and saw Chloe sleeping in the dining room.

Beca smiled and said softly "you didn't have to wait for me..."

Beca rubbed Chloe's head softly and carried Chloe to their room.

Beca sighed and suddenly she received a text from Fat Amy.

"Are you serious?!" Beca thought.

Beca opened the message and it read: I need your help. I'm at the base.

Beca took a deep breath and went to the base.

When Beca got there she saw Aubrey with a tank top and booty shorts. Beca blushed and when Aubrey saw her she stuttered "wh-what are y-you doing here?"

Beca laughed nervously and thought "so, this is Amy's emergency, huh?"

"Well, Amy sent me here so..." Beca said as she bit her bottom lip.

Aubrey calmed down and sat down and asked "so, is Chloe here?"

Beca shook her head and said "she's sleeping at home right now."

Aubrey nodded and stood up and scoffed "what's taking Amy so long..."

Aubrey looked at Beca and blushed and Beca asked "um...will you be going to school tomorrow...?"

Aubrey walked over to Beca and shook her head and suddenly she lost balance and fell on Beca.

Beca blushed and can't believe on how close she is...

Beca and Aubrey stared at each other and almost leaned in for a kiss when suddenly...

"Hey, Aubrey, I bought the best noodles around...oh..." Fat Amy looked at them and laughed nervously and left immediately.

Aubrey blushed and stood up and immediately followed and shouted "Amy! It's not what it looks like! And bring the noodles back!"

Beca stood up and chuckled and thought "we're finally...getting back together."

* * *

A/N: sorry if this took long XD alright, in the next chapter Beca will progress on Chloe's wish :3 please leave reviews :3

~Chocolat-chan


End file.
